infinitely yours
by Roummate
Summary: tujuh tahun yang merentang di antara mereka, Namjoon ingin mengikisnya. Ia bersumpah untuk menjaga Seokjin agar kesempatan-kesempatan itu tidak terlepas lagi dari genggaman tangan [BTS Nam/Jin. future fic. Mpreg!AU. completed]
1. prolog

**_Disclaimer :_** **_BTS_** _milik_ _ **BigHit**_ _, keluarganya, dan ARMY. Tapi Jin milik saya #dilindes (_ _ **feat. Kim Ji Eun from HBEnt**_ _) [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _Mpreg!AU, miss typo(s), OOCness, plot rush, and other stuffs._

 _ ** _a/n :_** _mari sepakat kalau Kim Seokjin di sini adalah hermaprodit :v__

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **infinitely yours **

_a NamJin fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- prolog -**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hujan dingin di awal Desember menghitamkan tanah, mengantarkan aroma petrikor ke seluruh penjuru gedung bandara yang tinggi.

Kim Namjoon bisa mendengar instrumental mengalun manis dari atap-atap yang dijejali pengeras suara, yang entah datang dari mana. Sejenak, bisa ia rasakan kegelisahan perlahan-lahan menyelinap masuk ke dadanya. Ia menekan dadanya untuk menenangkan debar jantungnya. Tetapi kali ini lain, begitu dahsyat dan membuat kepalanya bergolak seperti mau meledak.

"Kita masih akan di sini lebih lama?" Kim Ji Eun memalingkan wajahnya yang ramah dan cantik ke arah Namjoon, membuat Namjoon sesaat melupakan perasaan transparan yang baru saja melanda. Lalu duduk di sebelah Namjoon dan berkata lagi, "Aku ragu kita akan sampai tidak terlambat. Apa bisa?"

Namjoon menangkap kekhawatiran di wajah gadis itu, yang memberinya sedikit kekuatan—berbaur dengan rona merah jambu di dua belah pipinya yang gemuk—sebelum menjawab, "Jangan khawatir, kita akan sampai tepat waktu."

Kata-kata Namjoon yang tenang menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari ketidakyakinan dan membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Namjoon melirik gadis di sampingnya; Kim Ji Eun genap 18 tahun ini. Tetapi Namjoon masih bisa melihat sisa kanak-kanak di wajah gadis itu, yang seolah baru saja tumbuh kemarin lusa. Namjoon sama sekali tidak mengira dirinya mampu mendampingi Ji Eun, hingga hari di mana gadis itu tiba-tiba menagih janjinya, Namjoon menebak barangkali tugasnya akan segera berakhir.

 _Ayo, kita pulang_.

Sejak hari itu, Namjoon berjingkat membenahi ingatan-ingatannya. Betapa ingatan merupakan sesuatu yang aneh, pikir Namjoon. Ia sempat mencemaskan hal itu. Namun ia sendiri tidak memiliki gagasan yang lebih masuk akal untuk menolak. Namjoon berulang kali berpikir untuk _tidak_ memikirkan dirinya sendiri, merasakan semuanya perlahan-lahan, dan meraba-raba satu per satu, tapi yang ia temukan hanya kekosongan dan pedih.

Tubuhnya seakan terbagi dua.

 _Kim Seokjin, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Batinnya meraung sedih.

* * *

 ** _(tbc)_**

* * *

Ini hanya terdiri dari lima chapter pendek (termasuk prolog dan epilog) dibuat untuk yang berulang tahun di tanggal 4 Desember. Terima kasih yang sudah mampir:)


	2. satu

**_\- chapter I -_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(_ _ **hari itu**_ _, ketika usianya delapan belas)_

Gerung bel yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah membawa Kim Seokjin melewati lorong sempit berlantai ubin yang diapit dua bangunan menuju ruang konseling. Linu yang menjalari sekujur wajahnya membuat Seokjin meringis dan mesti hati-hati melangkah.

Jung Hoseok dan Kim Taehyung memegangi lengannya patuh, bagai sepasang sayap yang menempel di punggung, yang jika patah, maka Seokjin tidak bisa lagi terbang. "Kubilang juga apa, Jin. Semua akan jadi masalah kalau kau tidak sabaran. Andai kau tidak langsung adu jotos dengan bocah itu, kita tidak akan berakhir digiring begini."

"Bisa kau tetap diam dan jalan dengan lebih cepat, _Hobi_?" Taehyung menimpali dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak ramah. Wajahnya senewen. "Kau juga, Seokjin," katanya lagi sambil melirik sinis. "Berhenti senyum-senyum bodoh begitu. Kau ini idiot atau apa, doyan betul cari masalah dan masuk ruang sidang. Bosan tau!"

Yang menerima amukan verbal dari Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya meringis menahan lebam di badan, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab gerutuan tersebut. Di benaknya tebersit sesuatu yang menyenangkan, yang jauh, _jauh_ dari jangkauan kedua sahabatnya.

"Permisi, Kim Namjoon- _seonsaengnim_."

Pintu ruang konseling diketuk dua kali, Kim Namjoon mengangkat wajah dan membiarkan jarinya mengambang di udara. Ia mendapati guru Sejarah sudah lebih dulu melongokkan separuh kepala di mulut pintu. "Ya, Park- _ssaem_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Namjoon meninggalkan bolpoin dan beranjak ke pintu, membukanya sedikit lebih lebar untuk membiarkan Park Jae masuk.

"Jadi, begini…."

Namun sebelum ia mendengar penjelasan Park Jae selesai, pandangannya lebih dulu terkunci kepada tiga siswa yang berdiri di belakang Park Jae. Dua di antaranya terlihat bugar dan baik-baik saja. Dari penilaian Namjoon, mereka tidak memiliki kemungkinan terlibat masalah; pakaian rapi, wajah bersih, dan sorot hormat terpantul di mata. Tetapi yang satu ini lain; _Kim Seokjin_ —berdiri dengan kedua lengan disanggah, bibir terbalut senyum ringis menahan nyeri, dan wajah yang penuh lebam.

Namjoon menghela napas panjang sembari menjauhkan kacamata dari pangkal hidung. "Kali ini apa lagi, Kim Seokjin?"

.

.

Ruang konseling hanya menyisakan Namjoon dan Seokjin sepeninggal Park Jae dan dua murid kelas sosial yang mengantar Seokjin barusan. Namjoon tidak benar-benar ingin peduli setelah daftar kasus perkelahian yang tekun berisikan nama Kim Seokjin, sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah bertanya apakah sebelum dirinya bergabung menjadi pengajar di sekolah ini, Seokjin sudah masuk daftar merah sekolah atau belum. Namun _saban_ bertemu, Namjoon kerab melupakan pertanyaan tersebut.

Namjoon berusia dua puluh lima dan baru bergabung menjadi pengajar di Hanyoung selama enam bulan, tapi ia belum menguasai gemulai seorang guru yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengajar. Namjoon hanya bermodal keinginan dan naluri yang membuatnya berakhir dengan setumpuk usaha pemecahan masalah kenakalan murid-muridnya di ruang konseling.

Hanya saja, mulai hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk selesai.

Namjoon mengambil handuk kecil dari kabinet yang berdiri di sisi terdalam ruangangnnya dan menuang air dingin dari dispenser ke dalam mangkuk. Usai memeras handuk, ia memberikannya pada Seokjin. "Jadi, kali ini apa lagi?" katanya.

Seokjin mengaduh sembari memejam ketika lebam di wajahnya beradu dingin dengan handuk di tangan, sebelum kembali menatap gurunya. "Yoon Dowoon yang memulai duluan, aku hanya membalas."

Seokjin menjawab dengan nada begitu biasa, membuat Namjoon bertanya dalam hati apakah Seokjin sengaja memulai perkelahian ini seperti yang sudah-sudah. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Namjoon, Seokjin berdeham pendek. "Demi Tuhan, ya, aku tidak se-bar-bar yang kau pikirkan kalau tidak diusik, Dowoon yang menghajarku duluan, Namjoon- _ssi_ —"

"Kim Namjoon- _seonsaengnim_ , Seokjin," potong Namjoon cepat. "Hilangkan panggilan lugas begitu, kita tidak sepantar."

"Aku tidak melihat itu masalah omong-omong," jawab Seokjin sambil tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia menyusut hidungnya yang berdarah dari dalam dan berkata lagi, "Aku lebih suka memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel."

Namjoon mengesah pelan. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Seokjin sebagai tetangga barunya—yang kemudian ia dapati Seokjin juga adalah muridnya si Hanyoung—ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari anak ini. Seokjin terlihat berbeda dari anak seusianya dari cara bicara dan pola pikir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau mencemaskanku? Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa peduli padaku?"

Namjoon berjengit kaget saat merasakan kedua lengan Seokjin tahu-tahu sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Buru-buru ia mengembalikan Seokjin ke posisi duduknya dan menatap tegas. "Jaga sikapmu. Kita bukan sekawan, bukan teman, dan aku bukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi apa yang sekarang sedang kau pikirkan, _Anak Bodoh_."

Seokjin tertawa di sela-sela rasa sakit yang mendera. "Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan? Tahu apa kau?" ia melipat tangan ke dada, nadanya naik dan parau. Walau berusaha menyembunyikan, Seokjin cukup payah meredam getar dalam suaranya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Namjoon memilih diam dan fokus membubuhkan obat merah di sudut bibir muridnya. Meskipun, wajah Seokjin yang cemberut begini lebih mudah mengundang tawa sebab anak itu memiliki pipi apel yang gemuk dan Namjoon mesti menjaga agar tawanya tidak lolos. Senakal apa pun murid-murid yang ia hadapi, sisi kanak-kanak mereka selalu memiliki cara sendiri dalam mengendurkan kemarahan yang Namjoon rasakan dalam waktu singkat.

"Selesai," imbuh Namjoon. Terakhir, ia menempelkan plester di dahi Seokjin sebelum menyuruhnya berdiri dan ke luar dari ruangannya. "Kau bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Aku mau di sini saja." Seokjin sudah hendak berbalik arah menyerbu kursinya ketika Namjoon meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menahan gerakan Seokjin. "Kenapa? Bukankah aku harus diinterogasi atas apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kau akan duduk dan mencatat semua jawabanku seperti biasa, iya kan?"

Namjoon memijit pangkal hidungnya, lalu menatap Seokjin lurus-lurus. "Tidak lagi, Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin mengeryit bingung. Ucapan gurunya terdengar tidak main-main. "Lho, kenapa? Kau kan guru BK, sudah seharusnya—"

"Kasusmu akan jadi PR untuk Shin- _ssaem_."

"Siapa dia?"

"Guru baru yang akan menggantikanku. Ini hari terakhirku mengajar di sekolah ini."

Namjoon meraih jas yang tersampir di punggung kursi, menyambar kacamata yang ia simpan di atas meja, dan merapikan buku kasus yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Pandangannya teralih menangkap Seokjin, sorot matanya tidak terbaca. "Mulai besok, berhentilah membuat ulah. Kau masih punya alasan untuk jadi anak baik, Seokjin- _ah_." Namjoon menggusak puncak kepala Seokjin dan meninggalkan senyum yang belum pernah ia berikan untuk siapa pun. Ia berharap dalam-dalam semoga Seokjin mengerti ucapannya.

Tanpa Namjoon sadari, Seokjin berdiri dengan bahu bergetar dan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat-kuat di sisi tubuh. Tujuh hari setelah hari itu, Kim Seokjin memilih absen ke sekolah seminggu berturut-turut, sampai surat peringatan itu tiba di rumahnya.

.

.

 _(tujuh tahun_ _ **setelah**_ _usianya delapan belas)_

"Analisis bahasa terbagi ke dalam empat cabang; fonologi, morfologi, sintaksis, dan semantik. Tataran analisis bahasa itu sendiri terdiri dari satuan bahasa, dan bentuk bahasa. Kalian tidak diberi hak untuk menganalisis linguistik, itu melenceng dan—"

Secara gamlang, ketukan di pintu menginterupsi penjelasannya. Seorang pemuda membuka pintu dan berdiri kikuk sesaat setelah membungkuk sopan. "Kim Seokjin- _ssi_ , maaf mengganggu. Rektor memanggil Anda."

Dengung protes menerbitkan senyum di wajah Kim Seokjin. Ia menyatukan tangan menghadapi seisi kelas dan meminta maaf untuk sejenak harus meninggalkan ruangan. "Kita lanjutkan minggu depan, oke?"

Seokjin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda yang menungguinya di muka pintu, kemudian bergegas mendahului untuk menyeberang ke gedung rektorat. Perasaannya mengatakan jika sore ini, Seokjin akan mendapatkan jawaban dari berkas yang ia ajukan bulan lalu. Tidak muluk, hanya sebagai penunjang beasiswa semester akhir untuk gelar magisternya sementara dirinya meyanggupi tugas sampingan sebagai asisten dosen.

Ia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang megah, tetapi Seokjin bisa merasakan bibirnya tidak ingin berhenti tertawa selagi membayangkan keputusan yang akan ia dengar—ia terlahir untuk sepercaya diri itu—lalu Seokjin mempercepat langkah.

Ketika Seokjin benar-benar tiba di sana—di ruangan Rektor, ia hampir tidak memperhatikan pemandangan lain. Ia tidak merasa perlu melakukan itu, juga tidak berpikir bahwa mungkin setelah lewat tujuh tahun pun Seokjin masih dapat mengingatnya sampai hal yang sekecil-kecilnya. Seokjin memikirkan dirinya sendiri, juga kecemasan-kecemasan yang sudah lama terkubur dalam-dalam.

"Oh, kau sudah di sini, Seokjin- _ah_. Nah, Kim Namjoon- _ssi_ , Kim Seokjin inilah yang akan menjadi rekan Anda selama melakukan penelitian di sini."

Namun sekarang, yang pertama-tama muncul di benak Seokjin adalah wajah laki-laki itu, dan keseluruhan yang pernah melintas di antara mereka.

Seragam sekolah, ruang konseling, pelukan sepihak. Juga aroma rerumputan yang disepuh sejuk embun mengawang di sekitarnya. Dan kalimat _aku bukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi apa yang sekarang sedang kau pikirkan, Anak Bodoh_ , serta-merta berputar di kepala Seokjin begitu jelas. Karena begitu jelasnya Seokjin pikir ia perlu menyentuh sesuatu untuk yakin kalau semua ini nyata.

"O iya, Namjoon- _ssi_ , kenalkan. Seokjin ini adalah mahasiswa tahun akhir program pasca sarjana fakultas sastra, kami bisa percayakan Seokjin untuk Anda andalkan. Jangan sungkan untuk memintanya melakukan sesuatu untuk melengkapi apa yang kau butuh."

Seokjin menyimak itu, kemudian dengusannya jatuh begitu saja. _Ini konyol_ , sungguh. Bagaimana ekspresi terkejut itu bermain-main di wajah Kim Namjoon, Seokjin merasakan kupu-kupu berkumpul di dasar perutnya.

Ia terlonjak oleh suaranya sendiri ketika tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangan. "Lama tidak bertemu, Kim Namjoon- _seonsaengnim_. Apa kabar?"

Dua detik penuh diisi hening sebelum tangannya dijabat dan mereka berbagi garis pandang. Tetapi sore ini sedang terasa bangsat, karena Seokjin diterjang kenyataan jika perasaannya yang telah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam, kembali berdesir di ujung lidah.

"Aku baik, terima kasih. Dan kau tidak banyak berubah, Seokjin- _ah_."

.

.

Apa yang Namjoon ucapkan di hadapan Kim Seokjin adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Sebelum ini, Namjoon sama sekali tidak tahu kalau universitas yang menjadi objek penelitian disertasinya adalah tempat yang membuatnya bertemu kembali dengan Kim Seokjin.

Pemuda itu tumbuh dengan sempurna dari yang terakhir kali Namjoon ingat. Dari semua perubahan itu, sorot mata menajam dan rahang menegas adalah yang paling kentara yang ia dapati dari wajah kanak-kanak Seokjin. Tidak ada lagi keragu-raguan di mata sewarna madu itu, tidak juga dengan suaranya yang bercampur getar. Kim Seokjin yang ia lihat saat ini tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang sempurna.

Tujuh tahun berlalu hingga saat ini, Namjoon bahkan tidak mengetahui apakah ia masih bisa menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu tanpa benar-benar mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Kini, keinginan untuk mengetahui itu semua tiba-tiba terbit dalam batinnya. Namjoon dibuat terkejut atas gagasannya sendiri.

"Semoga aku tidak salah memilihkan ruangan untuk kau gunakan selama penelitian, Namjoon- _seonsaengnim_."

Kursi berderit begitu Seokjin bersandar dengan kasar. Namjoon berdiri di dekat jendela ruangan barunya, menatap ke bawah selagi menunggu Seokjin melanjutkan obrolan. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Begitu Namjoon menoleh, ia mendapati Seokjin sudah terlelap di kursi dengan wajah tertekuk menumpu dada. Sejenak Namjoon terpaku, dan tanpa sadar kedua kakinya lebih dulu hidup untuk mendekat. Kim Seokjin memiliki wajah yang unik dalam artian baik. Wajahnya bagaikan karya seni. Dan bukan karya seni yang jelek ataupun aneh. Seokjin memiliki jenis wajah yang dilukis karena kau tidak ingin ia dilupakan oleh sejarah.

Seperkian detik, Namjoon sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah tangannya yang terangkat menekan wajah Seokjin, pandangannya jatuh ke bibir penuh pemuda itu. Di detik yang sama Seokjin membuka mata. Mereka beradu tatap, dan entah bagaimana segala sesuatu di sekitar Namjoon seolah berhenti bergerak. Udara di sekelilingnya berhenti mengalir, hingga Namjoon merasa perlu menghirup hangat napas Seokjin yang menerpa wajahnya untuk bisa berdiri dengan benar. Berbanding terbalik dengan debar jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Kim Seokjin…."

Jarak itu tidak sebegitu sulit untuk diuraikan, tetapi baik Namjoon mau pun Seokjin tidak ada yang berniat memisahkan diri. Seokjin menunggu untuk sesuatu yang barangkali akan terjadi untuk sekali seumur hidupnya, sesuatu yang pernah merajai imajinasinya sekian tahun. Tapi hingga keraguan itu berdenyut di dadanya, Seokjin hanya mendapatkan hampa. Karena Namjoon lebih dulu menarik dirinya dan membentangkan jarak dengan jelas.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu. Aku bisa merapikan tempat ini sendiri."

Seokjin mendengus keras. Ia berdiri dengan kepala yang dipenuhi aroma _mint_ milik Namjoon. "Jangan bersikap seakan aku masih muridmu, Kim Namjoon- _ssi_." Perkataan Seokjin memecah ingatan di antara mereka, membuat Namjoon merasakan sebuah hantaman, dadanya serasa diiris. "Aku bukan lagi bocah ingusan bodoh yang menyukai gurunya. Jangan khawatir, kau tidak perlu repot-repot kabur lagi."

"Aku tidak bermaksud—" tiba-tiba kata-katanya menghilang di tenggorokannya. Namjoon menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menguatkan diri.

"Aku juga tidak akan berpikir untuk bertanya apa maksud kau menyentuhku tadi. Aku akan menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Karena memang itulah yang terjadi."

Namjoon hanya bisa memandangi Seokjin yang beranjak menuju pintu dan berjalan pergi. Kemudian perasaan terluka itu tiba-tiba merayapi dirinya. Seperti ada getir yang berdenyut di dadanya, tepat sasaran dan mulus. Tidak ada rasa sakit, hanya semburan udara dingin dan perasaan yang sama sekali tidak terasa baik.

Tanpa alasan yang dapat dimengertinya, Namjoon merasa marah.

Di luar pintu, Seokjin menggusak hidungnya yang terluka dari dalam dengan punggung tangan, membiarkan darah membekas di lengan baju tanpa berpikir untuk membersihkan. Ia terus melangkah dan tidak ingin menoleh lagi ke belakang.

* * *

 ** _(tbc)_**


	3. dua

**_\- chapter II -_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kim Namjoon merasa terkejut dengan akhir minggu pertama penelitiannya yang tiba-tiba dan singkat. Begitu ia kembali ke apartemen, ketenangan menguasai dirinya. Namjoon ke luar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan perasaan jauh lebih baik.

Sejenak, Namjoon tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja kembali mengalir. Ia marah, sangat marah pada Seokjin karena telah mengatakan _hal-hal_ yang _tidak_ seharusnya secara gamlang. Tapi _hal-hal_ yang diucapkan pemuda itu adalah _kebenaran_ , Namjoon tidak pernah bereaksi serumit ini terhadap pemikirannya sendiri.

Mencoba mempertahankan ketenangan dirinya, Namjoon berpikir untuk makan di luar, mengingat seharian ini nafsu makannya menurun drastis. Ia bergegas berpakaian dan menyambar kunci mobil. Arloji di tangannya sudah menuding ke angka sembilan malam, tetapi Namjoon merasa ia belum lelah dan matanya masih mampu terjaga untuk berjam-jam ke depan.

Koridor apartemen bermandikan cahaya merah lembut yang berasal dari jendela bening yang memagar di sisi kanannya begitu Namjoon ke luar pintu. Ia berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara jeritan perempuan dari ujung lorong, histeris dan nyaring, memekakkan telinga. Kemudian Namjoon berlari.

Begitu sampai, Namjoon melihat beberapa orang sudah berkumpul. Seorang perempuan yang tadi berteriak menunjuk-nunjuk dasar anak tangga. Namjoon mendengarkan penjelasannya secara menyeluruh, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat kemungkinan ibu-ibu itu turun untuk menyelamatkan orang yang berdarah-darah.

"T-tolong! Ada seseorang di bawah tangga, dia berdarah-darah! Aku khawatir dia sudah jadi mayat!"

Tanpa berpikir, Namjoon mendatangi bawah tangga. Ia berusaha menggapai seorang pemuda yang terkapar dan tidak sadarkan diri. Begitu Namjoon berhasil membalik tubuh itu, hatinya mencelos.

 _Kim Seokjin?_ "Seokjin?! Seokjin! Apa yang terjadi!?"

Paras Seokjin pucat pasi dan hidungnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Namjoon tidak bisa berpikir jernih dalam sekejap. Ia langsung menarik Seokjin ke punggungnya dan membawanya pergi. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Namjoon sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takut yang besar dalam dadanya.

.

.

Mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung yang berdiri di sisi kanan Namjoon berbunyi monoton, menunjukkan stabilitas Seokjin yang masih terlelap. Tiga hari berlalu, tetapi hingga saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan siuman.

Dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Seokjin mengatakan kalau Seokjin hanya terlampau lelah dan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk istirahat. Namjoon lega bukan main ketika hasil diagnosa pemuda itu jauh dari hal-hal yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Namjoon mengamati lamat-lamat wajah Seokjin yang terlelap. Deru napas pemuda itu teratur dan wajahnya terlihat damai, kenyataan itu menghadirkan sebuah desiran aneh yang menyenangkan dalam hatinya. Namjoon mendekat dan duduk di samping Seokjin untuk menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

Jemari Seokjin terasa begitu rapuh di tangannya. Seolah itu bisa saja remuk kalau Namjoon menekannya walau sedikit. "Kau berubah cukup banyak, Seokjin," kata Namjoon sepelan bisikan. Ia mengingat ucapannya di awal pertemuan mereka setelah sekian tahun berlalu. "Kau tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa dan pemuda cerdas yang bisa diandalkan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tertinggal jauh darimu."

Namjoon terus meracau, hingga hampir tidak menyadari ada sebuah gerakan menyentuh lengannya. Namjoon menoleh, lalu wajahnya tersapu kelegaan dua kali lipat begitu mendapati kelopak mata Seokjin yang bergerak pelan-pelan mencari kesadaran. Sampai-sampai tanpa Namjoon bisa menolak, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu menghambur dan menggapai wajah Seokjin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" kata Namjoon lembut. Bisa ia rasakan pelan-pelan air mulai membayangi matanya. Dan Namjoon tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri dari rasa terkejut.

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, ketika tatapannya mulai utuh, ia menemukan Namjoon di sana. Tersenyum dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelum ini. Di tengah upayanya meraih kesadaran dan menahan nyeri, Seokjin berusaha mengelak kenyataan sehangat ini. Ia tidak ingin lagi semuanya sebatas angan-angan. Ia tidak ingin terus-menerus mengekang sakit itu dalam dadanya.

"Seokjin…, hei? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Tetapi kemudian pertahanannya runtuh, seluruh ingatan-ingatan itu mengalir deras dalam kepalanya.

Berapa lama ia memendam _nya_ seorang diri? Butuh berapa lama lagi untuk Seokjin menyadari kalau usahanya melupakan laki-laki itu tidak pernah selesai? Bisakah ia berbagi kepada Namjoon dan tidak serakah?

"Na-namjoon- _ah_ …"

"Aku di sini, Seokjin. Aku di sini."

Mata jelaga milik Namjoon menatapnya dengan begitu transparan menunjukkan kecemasan. Membuat Seokjin merasakan perasaan hangat yang besar berkubang dalam dirinya. Sudah lebih dari cukup ia membendung semua ini sendirian, melupakan yang seharusnya, dan berhenti mengingat Namjoon. Tetapi perasaan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikendalikan dengan mudah. Seokjin tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan ini semua dimulai. Ketika ia sadar, semuanya sudah jauh terlambat. Ia menyayangi gurunya lebih dari yang bisa orang-orang bayangkan.

Seokjin mengangguk, tangannya yang gemetar berada dalam genggaman Namjoon. Menyadari itu, Seokjin menangis.

"Ssst, hei, hei, tidak apa-apa, oke? Semuanya baik-baik saja, kau aman bersamaku, Seokjin. Aku akan menjagamu."

 _Aman. Bersamaku_. Seokjin tidak lagi berusaha menghindari semuanya. Sekalipun _mungkin_ , hanya dirinya sendiri yang sejatuh ini, Seokjin berjanji untuk tidak menuntut siapa pun. Ia ingin berhenti bersikap egois. Maka ia membiarkan Namjoon meraupnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Terima kasih sudah baik-baik saja, Seokjin. Terima kasih banyak."

Seokjin bisa mendengar parau itu dalam nada suara Namjoon, yang malah mengantarkan perasaan damai ke dalam dirinya. Seokjin merasa utuh di sela-sela rasa sakit sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk sekali lagi, membenamkan kepalanya jauh lebih dalam ke dada Namjoon.

Sungguh, Seokjin tidak butuh apa-apa. Hanya ini, maka semuanya cukup.

.

.

Matahari pucat mengintip dari sela-sela jendela kediaman Namjoon sore itu. Ini adalah hari ke tujuh ia menahan Seokjin di apartemennya dengan alasan bahwa ia bertanggung jawab atas proses pemulihan pemuda itu.

Seokjin jelas tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini— _di antara mereka_. Ia bisa merasakan semua perasaan berdebar itu berdenyut di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Tetapi, apakah ada secuil saja kesempatan bagi Seokjin untuk mengetahui apa yang Namjoon rasakan terhadapnya? Apakah ada kemungkinan Namjoon sudah bisa _melihat_ nya? Seokjin tergoda menanyakan pertanyaan itu, tetapi ia sendiri takut untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Jadi…, sejak kapan aku tidak menyadari kalau apartemen kita hanya selisih tujuh lantai, Kim Namjoon- _seonsaengnim_?"

Namjoon tersenyum menyadari penekanan yang Seokjin berikan dalam kalimatnya. Ia menyingkirkan bantalan sofa yang tergeletak di antara dirinya dan Seokjin sebelum menjawab pendek, "Kau pikir aku tahu soal itu?"

"Seperti _déjà vu_ saja," tambah Seokjin. "Dulu, jarak kediaman orangtuaku dengan kau juga beda tipis. Oh, apa ini yang mereka sebut _jodoh_?" Seokjin tertawa pelan, membuat Namjoon seakan baru saja mendengar renyah hujan yang menimpa jendela. Begitu merdu dan menghanyutkan. Untuk sesaat Namjoon tertegun.

"A-apa?" tanya Seokjin agak terganggu.

Namjoon menggeleng, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan dengan fakta itu, bocah?"

Hening satu detik. Kemudian gerakan tangan Namjoon yang hendak menggusak ikal hitam Seokjin bertahan di udara. Seokjin menatapnya lurus-lurus, dan Namjoon merasakan perasaan bersalah menyelinap begitu saja ke dadanya. Seokjin menepis tangannya dan beringsut menjauh, mengambil jarak sejauh yang bisa diberikan sofa ruang tengah apartemen Namjoon.

Namjoon berdeham kecil. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya di ujung lidah. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu—"

"Bisa kau berhenti?" tanya Seokjin dengan kemarahan yang tiba-tiba menyelinap dalam suaranya. Ia _harusnya_ sudah bisa menduga semua ini. Ia seharusnya _tahu_ , jika mengubah cara pandang seseorang tidak semudah membalik lidah saat berbohong. Sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengeryit tidak paham. "Maksudmu?"

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kim Namjoon," balas Seokjin parau. Bisa Namjoon duga jika ini akan menjadi panjang dan kebodohannya lah yang memulai. "Berhenti menatapku seolah aku anak kecil. Berhenti menatapku seolah aku masih muridmu. Dan berhenti menatapku seolah aku lah yang lebih membutuhkan di sini."

Namjoon melihat Seokjin mengambil napas dengan sulit. Pemuda itu menelan liur dengan serak. Mendapati itu, Namjoon merasakan sesuatu yang tajam dan kasar menggebuk dadanya.

"Aku tahu, selama ini hanya aku yang menyukaimu, itu _jelas_. Tapi, apa kau tidak bisa berusaha untuk bersikap seolah semuanya normal-normal saja? Jadi berhentilah peduli kalau kau sama sekali tidak berniat membalas perasaanku."

"Hei, Seok—"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau berhak melakukan semua ini kepadaku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya jika itu hanya belas kasihan, Namjoon- _ssi_. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya. Lebih baik—"

"Aku yang membutuhkannya, Seokjin," Namjoon memenggal kalimat Seokjin. Ia mendekat dan cukup bersyukur saat pemuda itu tidak berusaha menolak. "Aku membutuhkan semuanya," tambahnya lagi. Namjoon meraih kepala Seokjin demi bisa menatap balik matanya. Bujarinya bergerak perlahan menghapus jejak bening yang mulai merembasi pipi Seokjin.

Namjoon tahu, cepat atau lambat, saat ini akan tiba. Maka ia telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Juga kenyataan-kenyataan yang terlambat ia sadari. Perasaan itu tumbuh diam-diam tanpa bisa ia cegah, menelusup ketika ia tidur, dan mencuri mimpi-mimpinya. Dan ketika Namjoon mengetahui, ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan berkarat seolah terlepas dari dadanya. Beban yang selama ini memberati kedua pundaknya seakan terangkat. Namjoon merasakan ringan dan kelegaan yang maha besar.

Namjoon _menyayangi_ Seokjin. Tujuh tahun yang merentang di antara mereka, Namjoon ingin mengikisnya. Ia bersumpah untuk menjaga Seokjin agar kesempatan-kesempatan itu tidak terlepas lagi dari genggaman tangannya.

Namjoon menatap dalam-dalam iris madu Seokjin. "Aku membutuhkan semua ini untuk diriku sendiri. Aku butuh untuk mengetahui keadaanmu, aku butuh memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Butuh melihatmu dan memastikan jika tidak ada apa pun yang membuatmu terluka dan aku akan ketakutan setengah mati."

Ia meneguk liur dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau kau belum tahu, biar aku jelaskan. Dengar, Seokjin," Namjoon melarikan jemarinya untuk menyibak ikal yang menutupi jidat Seokjin, sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri mencuri kecupan di dahi pemuda itu. Ekspresi ternganga Seokjin adalah satu dari sekian hal yang membuatnya sulit untuk tidak tertawa, maka Namjoon melakukannya sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau berpikir rasa kasihan adalah sebuah hinaan, kau salah besar. Kasihan juga bagian dari perasaan menyayangi, dalam hal ini, aku yang melakukannya. Bukan untukmu, tapi untuk diriku sendiri."

Namjoon tersenyum, cekung yang menghias di dua belah wajah laki-laki itu menerbitkan debar tidak karuan dalam dada Seokjin. "Aku mengasihimu agar aku tahu sejauh mana aku bisa melihatmu berdiri sendiri, tetapi kemudian aku tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau kau bahkan sangat mampu tanpa aku. Aku mengasihimu untuk menjagamu agar tidak pergi jauh meninggalkanku sendirian, kau sudah pasti akan kesal, aku tahu itu. Karena _mungkin_ , aku akan melarangmu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai. Tapi dengan kau kesal padaku, kau akan terus menempatkan aku di pikiranmu. Semakin kau kesal, semakin kau tidak bisa menghilangkan aku dari kepalamu."

Gurat tercengang yang setia melekati wajah Seokjin semakin mengundang tawa Namjoon. Sialnya, setiap kali Namjoon tertawa lepas di depan matanya, maka Seokjin akan semakin jatuh tidak tertolong.

"Berhenti berpikir rumit dengan otak cantikmu itu, Seokjin. Kau _barangkali_ hanya membutuhkanku, tetapi aku _lebih_ membutuhkanmu, dari apa pun yang bisa kau bayangkan." pungkas Namjoon sejurus. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menunggu, berharap Seokjin akan mendorongnya dan berteriak untuk hal yang saat ini melintas liar dalam benaknya. Namun hingga satu detik penuh tidak ada gerakan apa pun dari Seokjin, Namjoon berhenti berpikir.

Perlahan-lahan, Namjoon merapatkan wajahnya hingga jarak itu kian tergerus. Sebelum ia memberanikan diri mencuri bibir Seokjin dengan bibirnya. _Maaf, karena aku terlambat menyadarinya, Seokjin_. Namjoon mencuri bibir Seokjin secara terukur dan terus-menerus. Bibir Seokjin terasa amat manis di lidahnya, sesuatu yang lebih nyata dari apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Dan Namjoon tidak bisa berhenti.

Namjoon _tidak bisa_ berusaha berhenti mencuri bibir pemuda itu, sampai waktu bergulir jauh, selama napasnya mampu mengombak, akan ia hapal mati semua rasa Seokjin.

 _Aku menyayangimu Kim Seokjin_.

.

.

Jalanan sangat bising dan menjadi lebih padat begitu rumor kedekatan sang calon profesor dengan asisten dosen, menyebar ke seantero kampus. Seokjin membanting dirinya di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Namjoon begitu berhasil mengingat kombinasi _password_ pintu. Bunyi gedubrak tubuhnya memancing tatapan Namjoon yang tekun di depan layar monitor.

"Seokjin, semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon tidak mendengar ketika pemuda itu masuk. Ia meninggalkan laptop di meja dan beranjak mendekat. Seokjin jatuh terkapar bagai bayi di atas sofa. Pemandangan itu mau tidak mau mengundang tawa Namjoon. "Ada apa? Tesismu ditolak lagi?"

"Lebih dari itu."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu berbelok ke meja pantry untuk menuang air dingin ke gelas dan kembali kepada Seokjin. "Habiskan, kau benar-benar—hei, ada apa sih?" kata Namjoon gemas.

Seokjin menandaskan minumnya dalam satu tenggakan. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan menyerahkan lagi gelasnya kepada Namjoon. "Aku benci orang-orang itu," adu Seokjin. Namjoon mengeryitkan dahi belum mengerti. Seokjin terlihat akan melanjutkan, tapi sebelum itu, ia menyuruh Namjoon duduk di sampingnya dan meraih kaki Namjoon untuk ia jadikan alas kepala dan mulai merebah, meringkuk bagai janin di perut Namjoon. Seokjin sungguh membutuhkan ketenangan, tubuhnya terasa remuk seharian ini. Padahal satu bulan sudah sangat cukup waktu istirahat baginya pasca keluar dari rumah sakit.

Namjoon tertawa _lagi_ melihat tingkah Seokjin. "Oke, oke. Sekarang ceritakan semuanya kepadaku," ia melarikan jemarinya untuk mengusap-usap punggung Seokjin. Sampai setengah detik tidak ada sahutan apa-apa dari Seokjin, Namjoon meraih wajah pemuda itu, membuatnya mendongak agar berada di satu garis pandang dengannya, sebelum Seokjin benar-benar jatuh tertidur tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa. "Kenapa, Seokjin? Ada apa?"

Seokjin nampak pucat dan Namjoon dibuat cemas karena itu. "Mereka mengatakan kita memiliki hubungan khusus," awal Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk. "Mereka bilang harusnya pihak kampus mencabut beasiswaku karena aku ketahuan main gila dengan calon profesor yang harusnya menambah harum nama kampus, bukan malah melempar kotoran macam begini," Seokjin mengambil napas. Namjoon memberikan ujung kausnya untuk Seokjin gunakan menyusut hidungnya yang mulai tersumbat.

Namjoon mengangguk lagi.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku lebih membenci mereka?"

"Apa?" sahut Namjoon.

"Mereka mengataiku pelacur. Pe-la-cur, Namjoon. Mereka benar-benar sinting!"

Suara dengingan berbunyi nyaring di kepala Namjoon dan itu terasa menyakitkan. Sesuatu serupa kemarahan tiba-tiba saja terbit. Namjoon memegangi sisi kepala Seokjin, menatap mata madu itu lurus-lurus tanpa mengurangi kelembutan. "Bilang, siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Mereka semua. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa bodoh itu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan untuk kampus, tapi seenaknya saja mengataiku begitu. Memangnya kalau aku benar pelacur, masalah untuk mereka? Aku bahkan tidak melacurkan diriku ke sembarang orang."

"Apa?" tiba-tiba kemarahan dalam diri Namjoon mereda. Serasa ada yang salah di sini. Namjoon merasa perlu mengoreksi kata-kata Seokjin barusan. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang, aku bahkan tidak melacurkan diri ke sembarang orang, Namjoon. Kau tidak dengar?" air muka Seokjin berubah frustrasi, tetapi Namjoon merasa sebaliknya; ini adalah pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Namjoon mengulum senyum diam-diam.

"Jadi, kalau itu bukan orang sembarangan, apa kau— _ehem_ , apa kau akan melakukannya?" Namjoon merasa agak tercekat sendiri ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Ia bisa melihat telinga Seokjin sekejap memerah, dan sepertinya telinganya sendiri pun demikian.

"Te-tentu saja tidak," sergah Seokjin terlalu cepat. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan sembarang orang, hanya dengan yang aku sukai, tentu saja." Merasa ada yang janggal dengan jawabannya, Seokjin meralatnya buru-buru. "Ma-maksudku bukan begitu. Ku-kubilang aku hanya akan—"

Belum genap kalimatnya selesai, Namjoon menyelanya dengan tawa lepas yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru apartemen. Seokjin yang tidak terima, memukul-mukul Namjoon. "Kenapa tertawa, sih? Kan, tidak ada yang lucu!" tetapi Namjoon seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Tawa laki-laki itu bertahan sedikit lebih lama, dan semakin menggema nyaring. Seokjin dibuat kesal. "Berhenti tertawa, Namjoon! Atau aku akan—"

Kedua lengan Seokjin lebih dulu ditangkap sebelum sempat memukul Namjoon. Terlalu bersemangat hingga tidak Seokjin sadari jika mereka berada dalam posisi yang terlampau rapat untuk saling melukai. Seokjin mengerjap, sekali, dua kali. Berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang menggila. Tetapi tatapan Namjoon tidak pernah gagal melemahkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Seokjin…," ujar Namjoon pelan.

Untuk satu kali ini, entah kenapa Seokjin merasa ada yang lain dari nada suara laki-laki itu. Suara Namjoon yang menggaung di telinganya terdengar jauh lebih serak dan dalam. Seokjin menelan ludah.

"Y-ya?" Seokjin bersumpah, jika esok hari ia masih bisa membuka mata, ia akan mengganjal pita suaranya agar tidak _mandek_ di saat-saat genting seperti ini. "A-apa ada se-sesuatu di wajahku, Na-namjoon?"

Atmosfer yang mengalir di sekitar mereka terasa begitu magis. Seokjin bisa merasakan itu dari sentuhan Namjoon sebelum laki-laki itu mengambil napas dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Seakan Seokjin akan jatuh berantakan kalau Namjoon mengendurkan pegangan. Tatapan Seokjin terkunci, dan ia tidak bisa menatap hal lain tanpa membuat jantungnya sendiri pecah-belah.

 _Apa sih, yang sebenarnya mau Namjoon katakan?_

"Apa kau … apa kau," Namjoon tiba-tiba saja tergagap. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Seokjin mendapati Namjoon segugup ini. Jika tatapan bisa membekukan, Seokjin yakin ia sudah jadi batu kristal detik ini juga. Namun mendapati laki-laki itu sepanik ini, secuil kehangatan menelusup ke dadanya. Diam-diam Seokjin tersenyum. Sebab melihat Namjoon gugup adalah salah satu hal brilian yang akan ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam ingatan. "Apa kau bersedia melakukannya denganku?"

Kalimat itu terlontar dengan pelan dan lembut. Seolah-olah Namjoon baru saja meletakkan kapas di mulutnya sebelum berkata-kata. Seokjin merasakan seluruh napasnya tercuri dari dadanya. Kepalanya terasa melompong.

Seokjin menatap jauh ke dalam mata jelaga Namjoon, berusaha menemukan gurauan yang barangkali ada. Tetapi, hingga jantungnya seakan melorot ke lantai, Seokjin tidak menemukan apa pun selain kejujuran di sana.

Dengan sepenuh hati, Seokjin mengambil napas, kemudian mengangguk.

* * *

 ** _(tbc)_**

* * *

 _(Last, Happy Birthday, Kim Seokjin :*_ _thank you for reminding us that 'we' are the one that should be loved by us first. thank you for delivering these "I'm the one I should love in this world" to us. I really love you_ _ **—**_ _ **Rou**_ _)_


	4. tiga

**warn: plotrush!**

 ** _\- chapter III -_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namjoon merasa jiwanya membubung saat Seokjin mengangguk dan mengiyakan perkataannya. Pembicaraan mereka berakhir dengan satu kecupan yang Namjoon lepaskan ke bibir Seokjin, perlahan seperti kupu-kupu.

Sekarang dan sejak tadi, Namjoon bagai melihat ladang bunga matahari; wajah Seokjin terlihat dua tingkat lebih berkilau di bawah tatapannya, meleleh dan memukau di waktu bersamaan. Semburat abu-abu cahaya bulan yang mengintip malu-malu dari kisi-kisi jendela membiaskan paras Seokjin, membuat Namjoon melayang-layang seperti roh yang kehilangan tempat tujuan.

Namjoon mengulurkan tangan dalam kegelapan itu. Jarinya menggenggam jemari Seokjin yang rapuh dan letih. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berada dalam satu tatapan seperti itu. Bola mata Seokjin bagai aliran mata air yang melewati sela-sela batu, dan Namjoon ingin tenggelam.

"Apa kau akan tertidur setelah ini?" Seokjin bertanya lirih.

Konsentrasi Namjoon terpecah. Ia menggeleng samar. "Mungkin, tetapi aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku sendiri tanpa benar-benar membuatmu _mengantuk_."

"Oh, bagaimana caranya?" Seokjin menjawab tersenyum. Namjoon pikir, senyum Seokjin terlihat seperti pemandangan nun jauh samar-samar namun sejuk dan menenangkan.

Namjoon merendahkan wajah dan bisa ia rasakan napas Seokjin mengombak di bibirnya. Ia mencuri kening pemuda itu, kemudian turun dan mengecup puncak hidungnya. Namjoon berlomba dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri sebelum kemudian bibirnya mencium sepasang kelopak Seokjin, dan benar-benar merasa tidak ingin berhenti.

Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, Namjoon mengucapkan _nya_ , tiga kata itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Seokjin. Dan aku menginginkanmu sepenuhnya, untuk diriku sendiri."

.

.

Seokjin merasa dirinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika Namjoon menyebutkan namanya di sela-sela gerakannya yang teratur. Setiap gelombang luar biasa itu datang, ia merasa melebur menjadi udara dan tidak ada satu pun kekuatan yang bisa membuatnya kembali utuh selain sentuhan Namjoon.

"Tatap aku, Seokjin..."

Namjoon menyebutkan namanya, dengan _berat_ dan _dalam_. Namanya terdengar jauh lebih benar dari pertama kali saat ia terlahir ke dunia. Ia meletakkan perasaannya ke tempat paling dasar dalam jiwanya untuk Namjoon. Dan kini, ia memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Namjoon tanpa ingin memintanya kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seokjin…"

 _Aku juga, Namjoon. Aku juga_.

Rasanya Seokjin telah jatuh untuk selamanya. Tubuhnya tersentak keras dan Namjoon tidak terlihat akan berhenti. Laki-laki itu menahannya dengan kuat. Seokjin berusaha untuk tetap diam dan tidak berani bergerak.

Seokjin melihat mata Namjoon yang memandang dari atasnya, dan sekejap kemudian gelombang dahsyat itu menghajarnya lagi. Ia tidak pernah merasa setinggi ini seumur hidupnya, hingga membutuhkan kedua tangan Namjoon untuk dapat mengurai kembali dirinya menjadi hidup.

Namjoon mengangkat satu lutut Seokjin dan mendorong tubuhnya, kemudian satu lutut lagi. Seokjin dapat merasakan tetesan keringat berkumpul di pelipisnya dan setiap permukaan tubuhnya, di mana ia telah menyimpan seluruh aroma Namjoon. Sesuatu yang pedih menghajarnya, datang bersama gesekan yang _kasar_ dan _dalam_.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Namjoon mendorong lagi tubuhnya hingga ia membutuhkan laki-laki itu untuk berpegangan. Semakin terbenam _Namjoon_ dalam dirinya, semakin Seokjin merasa melayang dan melihat tubuhnya dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Ia terbanting ke belakang setiap kali Namjoon bergerak, seluruh udara terentak keluar dari paru-parunya. Lalu Seokjin merasakan bebas.

Kemudian keberanian itu muncul di antara gelenyar kehangatan yang berkubang di tubuhnya, Seokjin mengatakannya, dengan _jelas_ dan _tepat_. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoon…."

Iris jelaga Namjoon menatapnya dengan seluruh kejujuran yang bisa Seokjin temukan. Tatapan Namjoon terasa begitu hangat, seperti bentangan langit malam, luas dan tidak memiliki tepi, kemudian Seokjin ingin menjadi bintang.

Kemudian Namjoon tersenyum kepadanya dengan cara yang tidak pernah bisa Seokjin uraikan.

Sambil berusaha menahan air matanya, Seokjin memeluk Namjoon sementara napasnya menjadi semakin ringan, semakin pelan. Dan akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Langit-langit ruangan itu rendah dan lantainya dipenuhi ubin berbentuk kotak besar—warnanya seperti permukaan gunung yang bersemu merah, menjaga ruangan tersebut tetap sejuk dari hawa panas di luar. Seokjin membuka jendela utama apartemen mereka dan melangkah ke arah cahaya pagi yang baru menjelang.

"Aku tebak, kau ingin aku membiarkanmu berkeliaran di luar sepagi ini, kan?" Seokjin memegang lengan Namjoon yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di sisinya. "Tapi sungguh, itu tidak akan terjadi, Seokjin."

Seokjin beralih memandang Namjoon dan tersenyum, "Kau harusnya tidak lupa apa yang dokter bilang, Namjoon," tawar Seokjin. "Aku harus sering berjalan-jalan agar semuanya berjalan baik."

Namjoon mengangguk, membuka sedikit pakain Seokjin untuk menunjukkan kebuncitan pada perutnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak di bawah telapak tangannya, Namjoon merasakan hatinya membuncah ketika jendela apartemen menampilkan bayangan mereka. Berapa lama ini semua telah mereka lalui bersama? Semuanya terasa berlalu terlampau cepat tanpa benar-benar bisa Namjoon pikirkan. Tetapi ia merasa segalanya _telah_ cukup untuk hidupnya.

"Lihat, dia mengenali ayahnya," Namjoon memekik, kemudian merunduk untuk menempelkan kepalanya pada perut Seokjin. "Tentu aku akan menjagamu, _little man_. Karena itu segera lah keluar agar kita bisa membuat keributan kecil setiap hari."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, oke?" Seokjin menepis lembut lengan Namjoon untuk kemudian ia dekap ke dada. "Terima kasih," bisik Seokjin tidak percaya. Rasa lega memenuhi dirinya.

Mendengar itu, Namjoon menatap ke dalam iris madu Seokjin. Sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya, dan juga matanya. Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling memandang, saling membalas tatapan masing-masing.

Tepat di saat Seokjin pikir ia mampu mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk ini, rasa sakit itu menyerang. Kepalanya serasa dihantam batu besar dan butuh beberapa saat sampai Seokjin menyadari ia membutuhkan pegangan. Tiba-tiba saja pemandangan di sekitarnya memudar, Seokjin mengenali suara Namjoon yang penuh kecemasan dan terus bertahan di sampingnya.

Guncangan di dalam kepalanya datang semakin gencar. Seokjin mulai merasa kesakitan dan ingin menjerit. Tetapi kata-katanya seperti berdering dan terbawa oleh angin, bagaikan lonceng-lonceng dalam katedral dalam kepalanya. Lambat laun, bisa Seokjin rasakan hidungnya kembali terluka dari dalam. Kesadarannya perlahan meredup, matanya terasa sangat berat. Kemudian, Seokjin melihat gelap.

.

.

Semuanya seolah terjadi bersamaan sekaligus.

Namjoon dipaksa menunggu selagi tubuh Seokjin menghilang di balik pintu kembar ruang operasi. Kakinya mulai gemetar hingga Namjoon tidak ingat berapa lama ia berdiri menghadap ruang tersebut.

Lampu kecil di atas pintu berkelip-kelip, nyaris mati. Namjoon terkesiap. Ia berdiri gelisah selagi menunggu dokter keluar. Ketika seseorang membuka pintu, Namjoon menghambur seketika. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Semuanya baik-baik saja? Seokjin? Bagaimana keadaan Seokjin?"

Namjoon tidak mendengarkan apa-apa lagi. Kedua kakinya hidup untuk menubruk pintu dan berlari menghampiri Seokjin. Pemuda itu terbaring lemah di sana, dengan sesuatu yang bergerak pelan dalam bedongan kain putih dalam pelukan Seokjin.

"Kau harus melihatnya, Namjoon…. Dia Ji Eun, Kim Ji Eun…."

Parau dalam suara Seokjin menyedot kewarasan Namjoon. Laki-laki itu memeluknya, mengabaikan beberapa perawat yang barangkali berusaha mencegah. Tetapi Namjoon mesti melakukan ini. "Kau benar-benar membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, Seokjin," Namjoon memeluk Seokjin erat-erat seolah hari esok tidak akan pernah datang. Ia merasa takut, sangat takut. Bisa ia rasakan jantung Seokjin berdetak lambat di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Kekhawatiran Namjoon membesar.

"Maafkan aku, Namjoon…. Tapi aku mengantuk sekali, aku ingin tidur… aku benar-benar lelah…," sorot mata Seokjin semakin payah, Namjoon berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menjerit dan menghantam sesuatu. "tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kau menjaga gadis ini…, dia akan menggantikan aku menjagamu sampai…., sampai aku terbangun lagi…" Seokjin memaksakan senyum. Ia mengetahui semua ini.

Namjoon menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak, Seokjin. Kau tidak boleh tidur. Kita harus menjaganya bersama, aku tidak bisa sendirian, tidak, aku mohon." Namjoon meraung.

Seokjin tersenyum lemah di sela-sela usahanya mempertahankan kesadaran. Ia mengangguk dan mencium Namjoon sesaat setelah Namjoon membawa Kim Ji Eun ke dalam pelukannya. Seokjin merasa tidak apa-apa untuk tertidur sekarang. Maka ia menggenggam jemari Namjoon. "Kau harus menjaganya…. Seperti kau menjagaku, Namjoon… terima kasih… Aku mencintai kalian…."

Mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung berbunyi panjang. Namjoon merasakan seseorang baru saja memisahkan jantung dari tubuhnya. Di depannya, Seokjin tertidur pulas—untuk selama-lamanya.

Di detik itu juga, Namjoon merasakan keberaniannya luntur. Rasa takut memenuhi tenggorokannya, membekukan napas dan paru-parunya. Namjoon berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia seharusnya tidak berada di tempat ini. Sekarang, ia benar-benar ingin keluar, pergi jauh dari perasaan sakit dan aroma kematian, kembali ke sinar matahari yang aman dan terang.

Namun terlambat.

 _"_ _Kim Seokjin menderita penyakit Von Willebrand Disease, penyakit kelainan platelet darah, di mana ketika terjadi luka, maka luka tersebut tidak bisa lekas menutup seperti kebanyakan orang normal. Penyakit ini disebabkan kekurangan faktor Von Willebrand dalam darah, inilah yang membuat darah Seokjin sukar membeku. Penyakit ini sangat beresiko, terlebih untuk seseorang yang akan menjalani proses persalinan._

 _Anda harus mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk atas semua ini, Kim Namjoon-ssi."_

Di atas atau di belakangnya, Namjoon tidak tahu pasti di mana, terdengar langkah kaki berderap mendekat. Ia merasakan kegelapan perlahan-lahan menghampiri, dan Namjoon tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Kakinya terkulai. Namjoon terjatuh. Kim Ji Eun dalam gendongannya memenuhi ruangan dengan tangisan.

* * *

 ** _(tbc)_**

* * *

 _Narasi yang diitalic adalah ingatan Namjoon waktu pertama kali Seokjin masuk rumah sakit (bab dua), saat itu dokter bilang bahwa sakitnya nggak parah karena memang kondisinya nggak mengkhawatirkan. Tapi saat ini lain. Seokjin melahirkan Ji Eun, dan itu beresiko tinggi._

 _Tidak ada scene tersendiri, tetapi semoga tidak membuat bingung readernim :)_

 ** _Von Willebrand Disease_** _dikenal juga serupa dengan penyakit Hemofilia_


	5. epilog

**_\- epilog -_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Perjalanan itu selesai. Mereka tiba saat fajar sudah naik separuh dan langit perlahan-lahan berubah indigo.

Padang rumput yang terletak di lereng itu jauh lebih tinggi sejak terakhir kali Namjoon mengingatnya. Angin musim dingin mulai bertiup kencang, membuat Namjoon memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri. Di sampingnya, Kim Ji Eun berjalan dengan langkah tersendat-sendat. Paham jika ini adalah kunjungan pertama Ji Eun sejak mereka menetap di Kanada, Namjoon tidak sedikit pun berniat protes melihat polah gadis itu.

"Ji Eun- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Ji Eun mengangguk. Senyum gadis itu perlahan-lahan muncul, menulari Namjoon, mengembangkan sudut bibir Namjoon yang sejak tadi terasa beku. Kekhawatirannya sama sekali tidak berarti.

Tiga menit berlalu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tanah lapang yang dikepung rerumputan liar setinggi dada orang dewasa. Ji Eun meletakkan buket bunga Krisan yang masih segar di atas gundukan tanah yang mulai lapuk tergerus waktu. Gadis itu bersimpuh dan mulai meraba-raba permukaan nisan dengan perasaan bergemuruh yang campur aduk.

"Hei, _mum_ ," kata Ji Eun kepada batu nisan. "Apa kau kangen aku? Kau kangen ayah? Aah, kau pasti sangat kesepian di sini."

Dari suara yang terdengar parau dan gerak-geriknya, Namjoon bisa menduga kalau Ji Eun sedang berusaha keras menahan agar tangisnya tidak jebol. Gadis itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam berulang kali. "Aku rindu sekali padamu. Walau _yah_ , ini pertama kalinya ayah mengizinkan kita bertemu. Kau lihat, kan, dia benar-benar jahat."

Namjoon tidak menanggapi ucapan putrinya. Ia membiarkan Ji Eun dengan dunianya sementara dirinya sendiri berusaha mengurai sesak yang mulai menggerogoti dadanya dari dalam. Angin yang bertiup bahkan tidak cukup membantu meredakan pedih yang kembali membanjiri hatinya.

"Aku tahu kau kesepian, karena aku bisa melihat itu di mata ayah setiap kali ia merindukanmu."

Namjoon mengepalkan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Ia tidak ingin— _tidak bisa_ menatap Ji Eun yang kini tengah menatapnya tanpa memiliki keinginan menerjang pusara Seokjin dan meraung keras-keras.

Batinnya teriris, tetapi Namjoon tidak akan membiarkan dirinya runtuh. Tidak selagi ia mengetahui jika Ji Eun lah yang lebih pantas menangis tersedu saat ini. Namjoon akan terus menguatkan diri dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja—semuanya akan baik-baik saja—dengan memiliki Ji Eun dalam hidupnya.

Namjoon mendengar anak gadisnya mengambil napas dan menyusut hidung, sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat akan sosok Seokjin. "Terima kasih karena sudah melahirkanku, memberikanku ayah yang luar biasa dan membuatku tumbuh mandiri," gadis itu menggigit bibir, menahan dobrakan tangis yang semakin besar. "Aku berjanji akan makan dengan teratur, hidup dengan baik, dan menjadi dewasa. Aku akan menuruti semua perintah ayah, dan…"

Namjoon merasakan kakinya hidup untuk menghampiri Ji Eun dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Meredakan tangis samar yang juga menyakiti Namjoon. "Maafkan aku … maaf karena aku baru bisa menemuimu hari ini. Ayah tidak pernah mengizinkan—"

Kemudian tangis Ji Eun benar-benar jatuh. Pertahanan gadis itu pecah. Namjoon tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain berusaha menenangkan putrinya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya cepat-cepat. "Oke, _mum_. Maaf aku jadi cengeng," kata ji Eun lagi. Perubahan _mood_ anak gadisnya, Namjoon tidak akan bertanya berasal dari siapa.

Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari Namjoon dan mengucapkan aku baik-baik saja tanpa suara, lalu berujar, "Kenapa nisannya tidak dipindahkan?" Ji Eun beralih menatap sekelilingnya dan mulai mendumel begitu mendapati tempat yang ia pijak berbeda dengan pemakaman pada umumnya. "Apa kita tidak bisa memindahkannya ke rumah?"

Alis Namjoon dibuat menukik dengan perubahan percakapan yang tiba-tiba. Tapi ia tidak ingin protes. "Kanada atau _di sini_?"

"Aku tidak suka _mum_ sendirian di sini. Itu membuatku sedih dan terus kepikiran," balas Ji Eun. Gadis itu tidak menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon memandangi anak gadisnya yang kembali bersimpuh dan mencium nisan Seokjin, sesaat setelahnya menubruk Namjoon dengan sebuah pelukan. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini, Ayah. Terima kasih juga sudah menjagaku dan ibu, aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

Namjoon menatap nisan Seokjin dan mengucapkan segalanya dalam hati. Meskipun tanpa suara, ia tahu Seokjin bisa mendengarnya dari langit. Namjoon mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya panjang-panjang, dan membalas pelukan putrinya dengan lebih erat.

"Aku juga. Aku juga menyayangimu dan Seokjin dengan sangat banyak, lebih besar dari apa pun di dunia ini."

Namjoon mendongak menatap langit desember yang berwarna kelabu. Senyumnya terbit perlahan-lahan. _Terima kasih untuk hadiah yang kau titipkan padaku, Seokjin. Aku akan menjaganya tanpa batas dengan hidupku_.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

* * *

 _(Finally! Cerita ini tamat juga, finish, end, finite, apa pun sebutannya deh. Maaf untuk keterlambatan chapter dan malah update tengah malam begini :* (yang penting masih desember /dikepruk) terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia mampir—_ _ **Rou**_ _)_

 _Sampai jumpa di lain cerita! *bow*_


End file.
